Scared You'll Die A Virgin?
by Blossom Utonium
Summary: Rated M for a reason! So what happens when Cartman take things towards Kyle a little too far? What happens when Stan comes out as gay? Will Stan die a virgin? READ TO FIND OUT!


**Scared You'll Die A Virgin?**

"Dude!" Kyle shouted, giving us that 'this-is-the-last-straw-even-though-it's-really-not' look. "Why would you do this, Cartman?"

"Symple," Cartman replied, no doubt pretty damn pleased with his fat self. "I figure the Jews will try to take over South Park any day now. And if you two want to join Kahl in his sick lil' mission - fine by me!" His voice was barely audible through at least 3 feet of rock. That's right, rock. He lured us into this cave with Playboy mags. I guess it's our fault for being too naive, but still.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Kenny's muffled voice echoed throughout the cavern. "Too far man, too far!"

"Cartman, stop this man!" I hollered through the rock wall, trying to sounds reasonable. "Let us out!"

"And be torn to bits by the Jew? I don't think so!" Kyle was starting to freak out, he'd never been too good with small spaces.

"Yo fatass, let us out!"

"No."

"Why freaking not?"

"'Cause your a psycho!"

"No I'm not! But I damn well will be if you don't let me out, right now!" He was starting to really panic, anger rising in his already shaky voice.

"Not gunna happen you ginger freak! Enjoy your new home faggots!" He yelled before kackling uncontrollably. His laughter got fainter, then stopped completely.

"Cartman, **Cartman**!" Kyle shouted after him, thumping his fists against the cold rock. "Dude!..."

"...Where's the Playboys?" Kenny pouted, crossing his arms like a small child. But I gotta admit it, the look on his face when he pouts could make the devil's heart melt, (and probably does!)

"Kenny, now is _not_ the time!" I shoved him harshly, causing him to tumble backwards and fall flat on his cute little ass. Kyle had found a nice place in the far corner to rock gently in. He has to be the biggest claustrophobe I've ever known. I walked over to him, stroking his back soothingly.

"Dude, it's okay. He'll come back for us... eventually." Damn, shouldn't of let that one slip out. Nice going Stan! His eyes widened dramatically, searching my own for any sign of hope. Apparently he found none as he started to hyperventilate. Kenny got up and brushed himself off before heading over.

"Personally, I think he's serious this time." He muttered. I shot him daggers but he ignored them and carried on, moving even closer towards Kyle's snowy white face as he did. "I reckon we'll _die_ in here." Kyle's eyes fell to the floor, his head and body following shortly after.

"Kyle!" I shouted, luckily catching his limp head before it hit the ground. "Kenny, what the fuck was that for!" He splayed back, resting on his elbows.

"Would you rather him shit scared and bugging us or asleep while we wait for that unreasonable dickhead to come back?" He asked nonchalantly, picking at his nails.

"Fair point." I had to reason, it was probably the most humane idea.

"So..."

"So..."

The awkwardness levels rose a great percentage. But things could be worse, right?

"You had any good pussy lately?"

...Apparently I was wrong.

My cheeks flushed and I was at a loss for words. I'd done a pretty 'good' job at hiding my sexuality and was not about to come out then and there. "Y-yeah, totally."

"Liar."

Damn, he's good!

"I'm still not quite over Wendy yet." I tried again.

"Stanley Marsh, what are you hiding?" What was I hiding? Except the fact that I'm quite obviously queer. I could tell Kenny, right? We're close enough friends. But what if he hates me? What if-

"Dude, no worries. Your secret's safe with me." He said suddenly, hand-on-heart as he sat against a nearby rock.

"What s-secret?" I stuttered.

"That you prefer bros to hoes."

"What?"

"You pitch for the other team."

"I don't pitch."

"You like to take it up the ass!"

_PING PING PING! WE HAVE A WINNER!_

"I-I most certainly do not!"

Kenny chuckled. "The way you said it kinda gives it away."

My cheeks burned once more. "Well, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You act like a _total _fag!"

"Harsh."

"Denying it?"

"Nope."

"The way you walk around, shaking your ass like your so cool you- wait, what?"

"I'm gay."

I looked at him in total disbelief. Kenny, gay? Huh, I've never really thought about it.

"Well, bi." He corrected, not-so-sharply. Now that I think about it, the hints had always been there, I'd just never really caught on to them.

"W-well, you were wrong about what you said before." He looked at me, a puzzled expression covering his peachy face.

"Which bit?"

"...I don't '_take it up the butt_'." He tsked.

"Wow, you _actually_ had the balls to use your balls?"

"No!" I scowled at the beautiful blonde. "I-I'm a virgin..."

I looked up at him. He was staring at me wide-eyed at me, mouth slightly agape and askew. "What?"

"I'm a virgin."

"I don't know why I'm so shocked. I _really_ should've seen this coming."

An awkward silence filled the cavern as the blush sitting on my cheeks failed to fade.

"What if..."

"What if what?" Kenny cocked a sandy eyebrow.

"What if Cartman really doesn't come back for us?"

Kenny chuckled. "Scared you'll die a virgin?" He teased. I remained silent.

"You are, aren't you? Well, if _that's _all tour worried about..."

My head shout up as I watched Kenny slide his hood down, exposing a flushed face and messy golden hair. Not to mention his extraordinary oceanic eyes. _Oh, _the things those eyes do to me...

I zoned back in as Kenny flicked a strand of glossy hair behind his ear and started to unzip his parka. Did you know he doesn't wear anything under that orange jacket? 'Cause I sure didn't. And neither did my groin...

His thin, pale body was undernourished and somehow that turned me on even more. Kenny let the parka fall to the dirty floor and slipped his matching pants down to his shins. Along with his red plaid briefs that, coincidentally, left little to the imagination. Oh but my imagination could never of imagined the sight that lay less than a metre away from me. My eyes roamed the short, lanky boy's body. From his rosy nipples, to his long, think hard-on. All I could think of was how much I wanted to touch, kiss, _have, _every last inch of him.

"Mmm." I came back to reality to find Kenny tweaking his perky rose buds and sucking on a couple of his fingers. A couple of fucking lucky fingers. "St-Stan!"

"Huh?" I cooed, eyes fixated on his tongue, curling around his fingers. He removed them from his mouth, a small string of saliva running down his chin.

"Look at me Stan. Watch what I'm doing." He quickly looked over my body, his eyes resting on the bulge in my jeans. A sly grin took over his face before he spread his legs wide enough for me to see every small detail as he slid his middle finger into his puckered hole. He didn't even _attempt _to hide a high pinched moan as it escaped from his throat.

My cock twitched as I watched him pump his finger, then two, then three, into that hot little hole. I bit my lip in frustration and let my hand find its way to my fly. I stroked myself a few times and continued to watch him finger himself.

Kenny flipped himself over, giving me an even greater view of his ass. He turned his head over his perky shoulder and his whole face flushed again. He smiled wholeheartedly at me, his eyes gleaming with lust and something else. Something meaningful, passionate.

"Stan. Stan!" Kenny moaned my name and I pumped faster. "Stan, if you don't - dear _God_ - if you don't get the _fuck_ over here _right now_, I swear to _God_ you _will _die a virgin! Sooner than you think too!" He breathed huskily. I could tell he wasn't really angry because he was too wrapped up in aiming to hit his prostate with every thrust to care.

But I did as told and crawled over to him, running my fingertips over the small of his back, the curve of his waist and the smooth skin of his ass. The strain on my tattered jeans was becoming too much to bear. Kenny's fingers slid out off his ass and he used both hands to spread his cheeks for me.

"Go on Stan, fuck me! Fuck me senseless! Fuck me like you'd fuck Taylor Lautner if given half the chance! Fuck me _now_ Stanley Marsh, and _never_ look back!" As soon as he'd finished his little, 'fuck me' speech, I practically ripped my jeans off and thrust myself into him to the hilt.

"_Jesus_ Kenny! So. Fucking. Tight! Arhg, I freaking _love _it!"

I ploughed into him with all my might as he cried out in pure ecstasy, a few of my own moans mixing in to create a beautiful, but carnal, melody. One of my hands flew around to his leaking cock, pumping vigorously.

"Stan! _Christ_ - Stan, I'm gunna cu-cum!" Kenny called my name in such a pleasured voice of lust was all I needed to send me over the edge, spilling my seed into his milky coloured ass. He too was sent spiralling into the white world of an orgasm as he came into my hand.

Heavy breathing was all that could be heard, echoing around an (almost) empty cave. I snapped my head around quickly to find Kyle still passed out on the cavern's floor.

"Oh my Gohd! What the _fuck_ are you two doing?"

Unfortunately, Kyle wasn't the one I should've been looking out for...

**-THE END-**

**A/N: Soooooo, how was my first lemon Yaoi fic? :D Lemme know :) Momo xxx**


End file.
